


Ausente En Noviembre

by fabiolers (ebyf13)



Series: Aventura Para Un Corazón Roto [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymity, Based on the Author's real life, Blogging, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Impressions, Open to Interpretation, Opposites Attract, Platonic Love, Poems, Poetry, Strong Autumn Presence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/fabiolers
Summary: Es el mes Santo, cuando los pigmentos opacosse rehúsan a morir. Citando a lo mismo, la quecarga la ausencia, ignora en una inanedesesperanza al risueño en partir.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Aventura Para Un Corazón Roto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033362
Kudos: 2





	Ausente En Noviembre

**Lun nov. 30, 2020.**  
**12:15 A.M.**

**“Ausente En Noviembre”**

_Es el mes Santo, cuando las nubes más arropan la luz._  
_Aquella emitiendo bajo el mesón, resalta lo risueño en su semblante, matando la contraria ausencia en plenitud._  
_Él, discreto, gusta que su risa nuevamente la haga enmudecer;_  
_porque a pesar de ser la primera vez, ella con su silencio lo llena de placer._

_Es el mes Santo, cuando los ocasos más prematuros estén._  
_Breves períodos o una eternidad, ambos reflejan a ella y sus mejillas con la última inocencia ardiendo en un vaivén._  
_En vista de lo acontecido, el risueño abraza los ajenos nudillos para transmitir confianza, calmarla de su eterno nerviosismo;_  
_pero la respuesta de ella es nada, únicamente, aunque dejándose guiar por las suaves caricias plenas de intimismo._

_Es el mes santo, cuando apagadas permanecen las temperaturas._  
_Orgulloso hombre que le gusta una sosegada apariencia, esparciendo por obra rara enésimas auras._  
_Pesimista mujer que anhela una escasa dignidad, alevilla en zureo;_  
_los dos pintorescos entre sí, compitiendo por una mirada, una sonrisa, un cielo con hojas danzando al ritmo del venteo._

_Es el mes Santo, cuando los pigmentos opacos se rehúsan a morir._  
_Citando a lo mismo, la que carga la ausencia, ignora en una inane desesperanza al risueño en partir._  
_Ella en silencio, escucha remotamente una intocable voz, capaz de volar su mirada;_  
_y delicadamente, él reduce la distancia, cerrando un beso, el inicio de una llamarada._

──Fabiana.


End file.
